Dream
by DestinyMartin16
Summary: This is the life of a girl who fell instantly for the Phantom, also known as the Rat. How great is her dream going to be, or is it going to fall to hell? This is a fanfic for the 1998 verison of Phantom Of The Opera, if you haven't seen it, instead of the Phantom being disfigured, he was abandoned by his parents and raised by mind-reading rats. Also, his mood is slightly altered.
1. The Beginning

**I was in a POTO mood, so I decided I was going to start a fanfic for it. I already know that it's going to start out rocky, and there definitely is going to be a M rated chapter or two, so I'll warn you with the bold above for what chapter it is. Thanks for taking the time to read it. I hope you enjoy it! :D**

Chapter 1;

Christine was the only woman I've ever been jealous of, in my whole life. I was 9 when I found out about him. The 'Phantom' as everyone called him. I was exploring under the opera house in the caves. I wasn't after rats like the dwarf was, nor was I running away from the stupid pedophile like the other poor children. He knew to stay away from me. I was a stranded child that roamed around the opera house not looking to become an opera singer, but for adventure. I never slept, I never felt the need. Too much excitement.

As I was walking through the cave, I came to a parting and a body of water with a boat and an oar attached to a dock by a rope. With curiosity I climbed in and began to oar my way over to the other side to see what there was. There were rats everywhere in the caves, especially at the other side. Once I reached the other side, I climbed out of the boat and made sure that the rope was reachable when I was ready to leave. Once I stepped a single footstep onto the dirt, I heard an organ playing and then singing. Opera singing. Ew.

Yeah, to be honest, I didn't really care for it, but I didn't completely hate it. Even if I thought that it was icky.

I looked up to see another enclosure. I quickly went to the curve of the caved wall, and followed the side. When I finally reached the entranced I looked inside to see a woman and a man. The man sat upon an organ bench playing it, for the woman singing. She had long black hair and wore a tattered white dress. The man… I cannot describe how beautiful he was. He had long white hair that looked like it was groomed daily. He had a pointed nose and two eyebrows. He wore a black laced jacket and black pants. He also wore black boots. He looked pretty young. The way she looked, it was as if she was weak and were about to pass out.

I stood flat against the wall, making sure they couldn't see me. There was a bed and what looked to be a couple of night stands. Also a dresser. The man stopped playing, "Christine, are you alright?" He asked, almost concerned. She held onto the organ for support, as if she were about to faint. "Yes," She replied. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come on, you need your rest. I must go for a while," he informed her. "No. I want to come with you," the woman demanded.

The man began walking my way, which made me rush over to the boat. Within seconds, I realized there were now two boats currently over here. "Oops," I whispered quietly. I climbed into the boat and quickly oared back over to the dock and tied it, before running off. With my luck, the man saw me. But a part of me didn't care. I ran to a well-hidden part and slide in between the hole. That woman was screaming at the top of her lungs that she hated him. I peeked through as I watched the man walk by, but the woman wasn't with him. He looked exactly in my direction, and began walking towards me. As he stepped right in front of me, I rose. There was no point in hiding. He held out his hand to me. I grabbed it and stepped out, shyly, making sure I stared at everything but his face.

"Why were you over there?" He asked after a long pause. I gulped slightly and he must've noticed. He softly drew his left hand to my neck and chin. With only a couple of fingers he drew my chin up to look at him. I looked into his chocolaty eyes with my green eyes. "She says she hates you," I finally manage to say. "Why?" He smiled ever so slightly, barely being noticeable. "Things you will never understand. Why were you over there?" He demanded his voice more stern, no longer a slight grin. "I was… ex-exploring," I answered, afraid of what was going to happen next. He still held my hand in his, his thumb lightly making circles in the little space between my index finger and thumb. "How cute. You need to go back above. And never return here," he said, almost a sad intent. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked the beautiful stranger in front of me. He let go of my hand. "With your luck, never." He grabbed my shoulder and shoved me forward to be on my way. I quickly turned around to see that the lovely man had vanished. I continued on my way, up to the above. That was the first encounter I had with the both of them.

I didn't exactly understand why I had a longing for him. Other than the fact that he was handsome. I think it might of been a vibe. A vibe of interest and danger, but caring innocence and love. Yeah, that was it. It had to be, considering all I knew about him was the fact that he was the 'Phantom'.

The second encounter was the next day. I decided I was going to go back very early in the morning. And in doing so, on the way, I found the woman running. Crying tears that made no sense. I could tell she was trying to pry free. But free of what, I had no idea. She was scared of something, or she didn't like something that the man had done. But he was perfect to me, so it made no sense. I followed in suspicion. And my founding's of what she led me to be uncool. She went to her other lover. She's cheating. On either one, I don't care. Well, I care more about the phantom.

Weeks later, news came out that she had died a terrible death. A boulder had falled on her and crushed her body in the caves, her heart had completely exploded. It made me smile. I wanted to go see him again, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I couldn't admit it, but even though I was only 9, I had fallen deep into love with the man. I hadn't even known his name, or his story. I hated her for hurting him. But there was nothing I could do.


	2. Dream Come True

**If you're reading Chapter 2; YAYYYYY. Thank you.:3 I hoped you somewhat enjoyed Chapter 1. Well, obviously somewhere deep down inside of you, you're enjoying this, other wise you just like critisizing this, so that's the only reason why you're continuing. Either way, you're paying attention and I appreciate that. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 2;

9 years later and I still dream of the mystery man. I still laugh at Christine for dying. I curse the day that she hurt him. I dream about being with him. Touching him, hugging, kissing, everything someone could do with a person. I want him to be my husband. If he were to take me, of course.

I now am 18 and still roam the Opera House. I have not gotten the guts to go back down to see him. To see if he has aged, or if he's okay. Today's my birthday, August 8th. I'm ready to go find my true love.

I finally made a room for myself, holding personal clothes and items that I've found over the years. I slipped on a purple corset ball gown, a purple garter and a pair of black knee-high boots. I quickly ran out. "Crystal." I heard in a soft voice. I recognized the voice. I was drawn to it. "Crystal," It said again. My knees buckled over. I realized the voice. How'd he know my name? 'Yes?' I thought, hoping he could hear me. 'You know where I am,' he replied. I got back up ruffling my long, mid-back blood red hair. My green eyes matched along with it.

I ran towards the stage and behind it. I ran through the opening to the caves and to where I last saw the wondrous man. I smiled at the thought of seeing him again. I stood still for only a second and went to the dock where the boat remained, obvious he had set it there for me. I oared once again across the river and to the other side. I climbed off once more and wandered slowly into the entrance seeing him once more at the piano. This time instead of playing, he was sitting there staring at me as I walked in. He hadn't aged, which was definitely clear. He looked exactly he did last time. He sat staring at me, no smile.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Christine," I said nervously, it feeling good that I've said it aloud now. "I know that I have no talent, like she once did. But if you let me, I will love you more than she could ever try to do so." He closed his eyes lightly and slightly smirked. I stood still as he opened his eyes and stood up. No smile has crossed his face yet. "Why didn't you come sooner?" He asked. I gulped, "I wasn't sure whether or not to do so." It was the truth. I was only a kid then, and I was more stupid than I am now. "You could've came. I would've taken care of you," He said, walking up in front of me. We were inches away from each other, and that made me breathless. "If I had came then, instead of now, you wouldn't have loved me as a companion, but as a child. As your child. And I don't love you as you are my father. I love you as a companion," I told him, blushing slightly. He chuckled softly, which was a beautiful sound. I looked at him and his chocolate eyes. "You must not always assume, my beautiful Crystal. It always gets you into trouble." I loved his accent. It was slightly Italian with a bit of British in it. It was sexy as hell. He stepped even closer, bringing his arms to the sides of my waist, and around to the small of my back. I gulped slightly, wanting this for so many years, and now it has finally come.

"I've been waiting for quite some time," He told me. He stared down at my face, while I stared up at his. He slightly leaned down and planted a small kiss on my nose. I giggled slightly which made him smile. "You have the cutest giggle I've ever heard," he responded. "Thank you," I said trying my every bit not to smile like an idiot.

Was I dreaming? He removed his hands from my waist and grabbed my right hand, the same one that he had held the first time and brought me to the bed, making me lay down to rest. He lay next to me, which I crawled up next to him. I leaned my head upon his chest. "There are some things I need to know," I told him. "Some things I must settle with myself."


	3. Back Story

**Aww, now you're just flattering me. You really feel that it's worth reading the third chapter? :P Anyways. I'm sorry that these are really short chapters. I hope you are actually enjoying them. Enjooyyyy.:3**

Chapter 3;

He read my mind on exactly what I wanted to know. "My parents abandoned me, leaving me to be raised by mindreading rats, which is how I got my power," He told me. "You can call me 'Rat' if you'd like," He smirked. I let this run through my head for a couple of seconds before realizing he wasn't lying. "Wow," I whispered. "Indeed. What are your thoughts?" He asked, knowing them already, but wanting me to speak. "I feel like it doesn't matter. That my feelings for you won't change, because I don't love you for your family. I love you for you," I told him. I had a guess you could say I had look of content.

"Is there anything else that you need to ask?" He asked. I sighed for a split second and looked up at him, rolling onto him, looking at him, my chin resting on my arms upon his chest. "If I ask to go with you, you don't throw me to the side like I'm just a toy. You accept that I want to be yours and only yours and respect that I expect the same. You don't keep secrets from me. We tell each other everything, and I do mean everything," I finish. I can tell he isn't pleased by the slight scowl on his face, but within seconds it goes away. He sighs slightly, "Alright darling." I perk up slightly. I slide myself on him, my hands holding his face. I lean up a bit more and kiss his lips for the first time softly.

It only lasts seconds, but I don't want it to stop. I wrap my arms around his neck, pecking his lips repeatedly. He doesn't say no or to stop, so it works. I continue to kiss his lips deeply, and I feel his tongue ask for entrance by him licking my bottom lip. I allow entrance as our tongues begin to thrash for dominance, though it doesn't take long for him to win. I allow it with ease. He's a very good kisser. With quickness, he flips me over, pinning my arms above my head. I don't mind. He straddles my waist, continuing to kiss my lips with hunger. I bit his bottom lip softly. He smirks into the kiss and retaliates, softly biting mine. If he didn't bite soft, he'd end up biting it off. I run my fingers through his extremely soft hair.

He slightly groans, pulling away. "I can't," He whispers. "Not yet anyways." His beautiful chocolate eyes stare into my simple plain green ones. "It's fine," I softly say, to reassure him. I was nervous anyways, so the longer procrastinated, the better. I didn't know how he'd react. Or how I would for that matter. I've never…. Yeah. He chuckled, making me know that he had read my thoughts. "Oh god," I muttered, blushing. I quickly moved my hands from his back to covering my face with my hair. He chuckled again, moving the hair out of my face. He smirked, leaning down and kissing my nose.

"I love you," He responded next. I couldn't help but smile. "I love you too." He kissed my lips softly once again and then crawled out from under me, getting off the bed. He stood up and turned around, looking at me. I turned onto my back, looking at him. "I have to go, but I'll be back. I want you to stay here. Is there anything I can get you while I'm gone?" He asked me. "Nothing I can think of," I responded. 'Only a simple red rose,' I thought, hoping he would do so. He turned away and began walking off into the dark caves.

I lay in the big bed, right in the middle. I smiled and stretched. This wasn't real, was it? I was just going to wake up from an awesome dream. But it wasn't. This was real, which meant Rat was finally mine. It made me giggle inside. I closed my eyes and within seconds, I drifted off to sleep. I'll give you three guesses on who I was dreaming about.


	4. Tell me

**I'm in love with you for continuing on with my story. :D Okay, so I guess you could say this is M rated... But it's not sex or anything. Well... For the most part. -smirks- I hope you enjoy! Oh and the M-Rated part is only for the first paragraph. It goes away after that going back to T-Rated. Enjjjjoy! c:**

Chapter 4;

"Are you sure you want to?" He asked. I must be in dreamland. Yeah, that's it. Because he just took off. I don't want to wake up though, because Rat is on top of me, topless. And I'm pretty sure half bottomless too. I look at his muscles and abs and almost let out a sigh, being careful not to. I look into Rat's eyes. "Yes, I am," I tell him, picking the lines up from here. I look downward, seeing that I'm a bit free, as for the fact I am no longer wearing my purple corset dress. I moan ever so quietly. "Okay." He hugs my body. "I'm sorry hun, I really wanted too. But I just... I've had this problem for a while, it's not you. I swear, it's me." As his face is buried in my breasts, I realize what he's talking about. He couldn't perform. Awwww... "Like I said sweetheart, it's okay. This happens to a lot of men. Er... Rats." I smiled sympathetic even though he couldn't see it. He picked up his head and looked deep into my eyes. "I love you," He whispered, leaning downward before kissing my lips gently. He pulls away and steps out of bed, holding a sheet up hiding himself completely. So much that I couldn't even check out his ass. Damn... He chuckled. "Nice," He mumbled, and I realized he was replying to what I had been thinking. I smirked, looking downward to realize I was completely naked. I looked passed the bed seeing them lying on the floor. Fuuuuuck... I climb out of bed and race over to the my clothes throwing them on, embarrassed about my body. He hadn't noticed me putting my clothes back on. But when he did, he walked over to me, dropping the sheet. I looked down automatically. He was big. Incredibly big. I panted quietly to myself. It must be at least 10 inches. Holy mother of fucking god, that was going to try and go inside of me? Jesus. My eyes slightly lower down from there widened moment.

"Crystal…" Rat whispered into my ear, waking me up from my dream about him. My eyes popped open with excitement. I felt his hand softly caress my cheek. I smiled, calming down. "Hi," I whispered. I turned my head to the left, to see his hair falling in front of his face, which made me smile more. I removed my arms from under the blanket and stretched, and in doing so, he moved his head in front of me, grabbing me into a hug. I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled slightly, getting out of my reach. He leaned down next to the bed, popping back up with a bouquet of roses. I stared at the roses, with a slight giggle. "They're beautiful," I said, sitting up, grabbing them and smelling them. "You're beautiful," He said. I couldn't help but blush. I quickly threw my hair in front of my face.

He smirked and took the roses from me. He put them in the all ready vase sitting on the end table to my left. Rat then lifted up the covers and crawled under them and scooted closer. He was all dressed, so I couldn't understand how cold his body was. "Are you alright? You're freezing!" I said, after he had crawled up to me. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, trying to cover up all of his cold body except for his face. "Yeah, I'm fine," He said, nuzzling into me. I giggled. He put his chin on my chest, looking into my eyes. I looked back into his. "Do you like them?" He asked. I nodded, a soft touch in my eyes, "Yes." He smirked slightly, "Good."

He rested his ear against my chest, listening to my heartbeat. I tried hard not to breathe, but he must've caught on because out of nowhere he said, "Breath sweetheart." Which in respond, I began to breathe again.

What seemed like very short minutes, he had managed to fall asleep on my chest and in my arms, which made me happy. While he slept, I thought about everything that involved him. What would the future look like? How would our sex-life turn out? That last one scared the living shit out of me. I had never… And I had only thought about it recently and only with him. This subject made me think of Christine. How could she have cheated? How much ego did she have? What made her be unfaithful? Why did she leave him? Why did she hurt him, for that matter? I must've stopped thinking and began talking to myself aloud, because Rat began to stir and he opened his eyes. "Good morning sleepy head," I smirked. "Mm… Good morning sweetheart," He responded, nuzzling my chest. Him saying 'sweetheart' to me, made my skin tingle.

He lifted his head and kissed my tummy, which made me giggle. Normally, I'm not a giggly, smiley person, but when it came to him, I guess I'm like one of those really cheeky extremely happy perky people in the movies that are freaks. He must've heard my last thought, because he chuckled a soft chuckle. I guess I make him happy too, because his personality does not make him the happiest person ever. Oh god, my ego is horrifying. I'm shutting up now. "No, please continue," Rat responded. I burst into laughter, which made him sit up and stare at me. I abruptly stopped, noticing that he was staring. "Yes?" I asked. "You're laugh… is cute." I blushed completely. Why must he do this? I recovered my face with my blood red hair.

"Tell me things I don't know about you," he demanded, crisscrossing his legs, ready to listen. I kind of stared at him confused. "Just do it?" He demanded again, but more in a questioning way. He grabbed my left arm and pulled me closer, which ended in me laying my head in his lap, looking up at him as he looked down at me. "Okay."

"I guess I'll start with the basics," I smirk. "My name is Crystal Johnson, and I was abandoned by my parents. I've been here, at the Opera House, all my life. I just recently made myself a room, finally needing a place to stick to, otherwise, I always went on adventures, and that's how I met you. I don't have friends, in fact, you're one of the first people I've really talked with," I sighed. "I'm not that much of a socialist. I only talk when spoken to, at least for everyone but you. I don't have a religion because I have no need for one. If I could live forever, I would. I love roses, as you already noticed," Rat smirked, "and I love the color purple. People tend to stay away from me, but I'm okay with that. I can't read minds like you, but I wish I could see the future. To be honest, I guess the only talent I really have is drawing, though I haven't done it in a while. I'd like to be able to pick it up again. I don't really like brothels, but I am 18 and I'd like to truly see what it's like and what the big deal is. Or a steam house, that seems better and more fun. Is there anything else you'd like to know right now?" I ask sarcastically, staring at him. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. "That'll be all," He responded seriously.

"What about you, Mr. Phantom?" I asked, sitting up. I crawled closer and climbed into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. "What do you do around here?" He stared into my eyes and sighed, "It's not a very interesting answer. Do you still want it?" He responded. I nodded.

"Alright then. Well, I stopped aging around 21. I had just turned 21, to be exact. I gained my power by growing up with the rats. My brothers and sisters, my mother and father. My mentors. They mean everything to me. I've been killing everyone that has been killing them ever since they started trying to de-rat the place. You can understand. Put it this way, if they killed me, you'd want to kill them, right?" He waited for my response, so I nodded.

"As for Christine, I don't know what it was about her, but I loved her the way you love me," which when he said that, made me wince," don't get me wrong, I love you. I love you much more than I could ever love anyone else. But I longed for her. It was her music. Her voice. It was the first beautiful thing I had ever heard. So when she hurt me, I couldn't believe it. I couldn't help but cry. It hurt me inside and out. I couldn't believe it when I heard that she had died. But my longing for her, once she died, vanished. It was if I had had a spell cast upon me. I felt amazing once I had found out the truth, knowing that the guess that I had made was right. I took care of that right away, so it could never happen again, and so far it's worked." Rat stared into my eyes, leaning his nose against mine.

"Ever since my longing for Christine broke, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I knew that you were only 9… And that would make me a rapist/pedophile, but I can't help it. You… You're the best thing that has ever happened to this incredible world. That's why I'm half glad that you came back when you did. At 18." I could tell that he half blushed, which made him cuter. "And as for what I usually do around here, I think we can find a few things…" He smirked, a look of hunger shined at me. I couldn't help but gasp. He was hot. And I wanted him, but I definitely wasn't ready. I giggled, "What else do you do?" He laughed, "Usually go for revenge, play the organ, and go swim. But we'll find something for us to do."

He paused, "Once I give you a bite, you'll become ageless as well." My eyes lit up, "Really? Are you serious?" I yelped in his ear. He grimaced for a second and then smirked. "Okay, well, it's not a bite. I'm not a vampire. But I guess you can say it involves rat venom," He winked.

I couldn't believe it. I just stared into his eyes. Was this really happening? I was going to get to live with my love forever. And I wouldn't have to be worried about becoming a danger unless I wanted to live dangerously like he did. I wouldn't have to worry about feeding on humans, or the cleanups afterward. This made me extremely happy to the point I couldn't even begin to describe. Why must I be so damn happy?


	5. What it's really like

**Hey readers of my story. This was kind of an awkward chapter to right, because I wasn't sure if I should make a total adventure here, or do something better. But this is what turned out. I am planning for a good adventure soon. And perhaps... Some romance. You'll notice within this chapter that it's coming. ;P Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 5;

For hours we stayed in each other's arms, not saying a single word. It was everything I've been wanting. I couldn't believe that he was finally mine and I was finally his. Everyone spends their lives trying to find their perfect mate, yet it only took 9 years to find him and another 9 years to make him mine. And to be honest, it didn't feel like forever.

"I want you to come with me," he said, leaning up against the wall as he held me in his arms, the back of my head leaning against his chest and my eyes focused on his arms. I lightly brushed my hand against his arm, caressing it. "With you, where?" I asked in return. "On my next revenge session, I want you to come with me. I want you to see what happens. When I agreed to us, to no secrets, this is included," He finished. I took a deep breath my eyes wide. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to know that yet or not. But I guess since I loved him truly, that it shouldn't matter. "Okay, I suppose. I'll go with you. I'm not helping out though, not until I know how," I winked but then remembered he couldn't exactly see my face at the moment. He squeezed me, "Don't worry about that. In time, I will teach you, so long as you want to learn." I nodded, "I would love to learn. Be able to help save your family." He gently released me and pulled up my chin with his left hand. He leaned forward and gently placed his lips against mine. I kissed him softly in return. I loved his sweetness. He could be the most evil guy I've ever met, and still be incredibly sweet. "I love you," he whispered into my ear. He nibbled upon it for a couple of seconds and kissed where he nibbled.

Within a couple of hours we had migrated from the bed to the floor, cuddling, with not much talking. He stood up, grabbing my hand. "It's time, my love," He said softly. Rat helped me up, having me follow behind him, still hand in hand. He led me towards the boat and oar and had me climb in. I sat down on one of the wooden benches in the boat and he climbed in after me, sitting down across from me, grabbing the oar. He began oaring his way across the water and to the dock.

To be honest, I was a little scared. I had never seen a dead person before. I wasn't sure how this was going to go. Would I still love him afterwards? I could feel the tension between us and I didn't like it. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, knowing my thoughts. "It'll be okay," Rat reassured me.

It didn't take long before we reached the dock. We climbed off the boat hand in hand and he tightened the rope from the boat around one of the arms. Then, he began leading me towards the rest of the caves. Before we hit the regular area of the caves, I turned my head to the left and saw the area where I first had met him. I pulled on his arm tightly, making him lose his thoughts. He looked at me confusedly and I led him to the little hiding place. I turned around once I finished leading him there, wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and stood on my tippy toes. I kissed his lips ever so passionately, not wanting to let him go. I've always wanted to do something like this, and finally I was able to.

He pulled away first after a while. He smirked at me, kissing my nose. "You're cute," he told me once again. He grabbed my right hand and pushed me ahead of him. I quickly looked back at him to make sure he was still there this time, and he was. I smiled and led the way to the regular area of the caves. It took a while to get there, but we ended up going further into the cave. The walls were filled with sharp edges and creepy noises. Water drops constantly fell on our heads, but oh well.

Out of nowhere, we started hearing voices. Human voices of course. "What is that?" I asked him. He put a finger to his lips, telling me to shush, but staying quiet himself. I did ask I was told. He walked in front of me. I cautiously pulled on his arm, telling him to stay, but he just let go of my hand. He motioned for me to slowly follow behind. When we reached the opening for where the voices were, there stood two young adults, looking like they were in their 30's. The man wore a simple black suit, the woman wearing a simple white dress. There were around 7 dead rats on the ground. I knew instantly that this was revenge. They had obviously done this to draw Rat out, to see if he was real. I knew well on, that he was.

The adults held each other, waiting for Rat to come, facing the other side of the caves. I stayed behind at the opening while I watched Rat creep up behind them. "Boo," he whispered to them. They both turned around. Rat quickly bit into the woman's neck, taking a whole chunk of her neck with him. He spit it out, taking a long dagger from his pants and stabbing it into the man, before the man had a chance to react. Rat held the dagger in the man, and his other arm to his back, slowly moving to the ground, moving the dagger all around. The woman wiggled on the ground, holding her wound, blood seeping through her fingers. You could see her spine. It was really cool, to be honest. Rat bent down and stabbed the woman in the chest, where the heart is. He pulled out the dagger. The cave filled with silence, the two bodies lay on the ground dead. They looked fake.

Rat turned around, blood covering his face. His clothes were also covered. He stilled looked beautiful, yet dangerous. And it was such a turn on. I'd give it up to him right here, if I were ready. And if there weren't dead bodies inches away. Rat began walking towards me. He held out his arm, the one with the dagger. It took me a second to realize that he was handing it to me. I grabbed it and held it in front of my face. I stared at the blood. I went to lick it when he grabbed my wrist. "Don't lick the blood of those disgusting warts, it doesn't taste good," he demanded. I nodded. He took another step forward, grabbing my waist with his hands, picking me up and twirling me. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck happily, trying to be careful, since I had a dagger in my hands.

He put me down, hungrily kissing me. I could feel the hunger, especially when he pushed me against one of the walls of the cave I was closest to. He ran the fingers of his right hand up my side and to my neck. He put slight pressure on it, putting me in a choke. It wasn't helping me. Blood transferred from his face, to mine. I liked it. The thrill and danger. I wasn't leaving him for the world. He bit my lip hard, but not hard enough to take it off. I moaned slightly, which made him smile. I was enjoying this way too much and he needed to stop. But I didn't want to stop. I bit his lip back. My hands ran from his neck, to his back, clawing slightly. I wanted him naked and myself the same. I wanted him inside of me. But not here and not now. This was all wrong, and I knew had read my mind when he pulled away and stopped. "I understand love," he nodded. "Your first time must be perfect." I smiled, glad that he understood. "It'll be perfect. It'll be with you…" I blushed slightly, shoving my hair in my face. He pushed himself upward and off of me, my hand still in his. It was shower time. I felt it.

He led me all the way back to the boat and oar and all that water. I take it that was the bath/shower. But I didn't really mind it. I leaned downward from the dock and put my hands in the cool water, bring up some to splash at my face. As I continued to do that till all the blood was gone, Rat just stared at me. I looked up finally finished, "May I help you?" I asked sarcastically. "No, just looking." I nodded. He slid off his shirt, throwing it in the boat. My eyes slightly widened and I'm glad he didn't notice. Was he going to take off his pants too? My answer was quickly answered with a silent no as he walked over to me. He helped me up and helped me climb back into the boat. He looked sexy without his shirt. I giggled to myself as he climbed in afterward. He didn't notice the giggle either.

He oared us back over to the other side and helped me climb back out. He put the rope onto the shore and grabbed his shirt walking over the entrance of the room and throwing it inside. I continued to watch him as he shimmied out of his pants and threw them in, but he was wearing undergarments, which I guessed he wasn't taking them off as well. He walked into the water and dived in. He then worked at his body and face to get all the blood off. It didn't take long. He looked at me, where I still sat on the boat. He raised an eyebrow and waved. "Come on in with me?" He asked smiling ever so slightly. I looked at him and shook my head. "Sorry love. I'm not that much of a swimmer. And I have nothing else to change into when we're done," I said. "I can build a fire and have our clothes dry up next to it as we cuddle under the blankets next to it as well," he came back with. I had nothing else to argue. I looked at him and sighed. I untied the back of my corset and slid it off and placed it nicely in the boat. I then stood up and climbed out of the boat, taking off the boots. I felt naked, though I still had black undergarments on. I quickly took of the boots and placed it with my corset and did the same with my skirt.

I walked up to the water line and put my toe in. "It's cold," I whined to him playfully. He chuckled. He started walking out of the water, towards me. I looked at him nervously. He was going to throw me in. So I did the only thing I knew how to do. I ran towards him, jumping into his arms, thankfully him catching me. I wrapped my arms around him and began peppering his face with kisses. "Please don't throw me in?" I pleaded with an ever so cute smile. "No can do my darling. You're going to get wet, no matter what."

He then began walking deeper into the water, my whole legs being wet now. I began to shiver, it was so cold. Either he was really strong, or he's been in this water constantly, because he wasn't shiver, nor did he have goose bumps. "You'll owe me one if you do this, Rat," I told him, glaring. He chuckled and kissed his nose. "No problem. You're mine forever, so I have forever to make it up to you." He took a couple more steps in, the water touching just above my waist. My teeth chattered I was so cold. "Hold your breath if you need to," he told me, giving me warning. "1…2…" And before he even said 3, he threw me in. I had quickly grabbed my nose once he said it, so I was thankful. It was even colder than I thought. I popped out of the cold water, grabbing onto him. I clang to him hoping that body warmth was going to work.

For the next couple of minutes we just did that, but what was weird about it, was the silence. The silence was awkward and I didn't understand why. I looked up at him, and out of nowhere, I felt a twitch. I burst into a fit of giggles, though I didn't mean to. "I'm sorry Hun," I whispered. He shook his head with a smirk. "Don't worry about it." I climbed off of him and he placed his hands at my hips. I looked at his eyes and I felt it. I was ready for it. Like a snap, I felt ready. If I got pregnant, oh well. We had forever. He doesn't have an STD; otherwise he would've mentioned it already. He's mind and I'm his forever, no matter if we hate that or not. Which I love it. And I love him. But once again, the placing wasn't right. He nodded, "Come on." He grabbed my hand and we began to swim around together. He held me in the water and began telling me random fish tales and scaring me by telling me that there's a shark in the water. Duh, there isn't a shark.

I think I've finally reached perfect, but will it stay this way forever?


	6. Can I draw you?

Chapter 6;

_**Crystal's POV**_

"I need to get some new clothes, sweetheart," Rat began. I stared at him for a second. "You need some new clothes too," He continued, staring at my ragged corset and skin. It wasn't as ragged as it was dirty. "You also need some personal things. Like a hairbrush. I should pick one up for myself. And until I turn you, you need human food." I smiled nodding. I waited for a couple of minutes before asking, "Can I come? I highly doubt you know my sense of style," I giggled. He nodded holding out his hand. I stood up from the organ bench and ran to him, grabbing his hand. He walked me towards the boat and helped me in. He kissed me as he sat down, oaring us to the other side.

We found our way to the dock and to the entrance of the caves. It had been a couple of days since I had been out, but this made me happy, because the time spent was with Rat. The first place we went to was my room, that way I could grab all my clothes. We passed through a few hallways and more than a few doors, but after a few minutes we arrived at my door.

Good thing I had a wheel barrow in my room, we were going to need it. "Stay here," I told him. "You aren't allowed to see it!" I smirked. I walked in, closing the door behind me.

I quickly wound up all my clothes, or at least what I had of it and shoved them onto the wheel barrow. Even though I told him no, I heard the door crack open, and a pair of arms crawl around my waist. I stood up, leaning my head against his chest. "It's a nice shabby room," He whispered into my ear. He looked at the bed next to us and smirked. I turned around, grabbing his collar, pulling him to me, kissing his lips deeply. I bit his lip ever so slightly with a smirk. I pulled away, turning and looking at the wheel barrow. "Come on, we need to get the rest of the stuff," I told him.

To put it in simple terms, we split up. He headed to get clothes and I went after some human food.

_**Rat's POV;**_

I had to do something good for my love. Crystal loves to draw right? Or so she said. And that's exactly what I'm going to have her do. With the right supplies, she can make her dreams so much better than what they were.

I ran out of the Opera House doors running as fast as I could to the nearest art store. I had a few extra pounds in my pocket to spare, and this would be perfect to do use it for. I reached the doors of the art stores with perfect timing. The owner was walking up to the door with a closed sign. I quickly opened the door, my long hair helping me look evil. "I have pounds to spend, and you'll keep this store open until I finish," I glared. The man looked uncertain, but within a couple of seconds nodded his head. He continued on and placed the closed sign on the door, not accepting any more customers.

I quickly grabbed a basket and wandered through the store. I wasn't sure if she needed any art books, so I grabbed a couple "History of Art" books in case she got bored. I then grabbed some artistic pencils, a sharpening knife, and some paper. I figured this would be good. I went to the check-out counter where the man now stood waiting for me. He nodded towards me, "You an artist?" He asked. I shook my head. "My fiancé is," I said, lying. Well, at least half lying. And soon enough, I wouldn't be lying at all.

"You ready yet?" He asked. I turned and glared at him. I decided that I wasn't, thanks to this guy being a prick. I wandered further into the store finding some canvases. I grabbed a couple of different sizes and wandered to the counter. He glared back. I nodded towards the items, which he began counting up the price. "77 pounds," He said after a few minutes. I looked up at him and nodded. I quickly went into the black laced jacket I was wearing. I pulled out my little wallet and went inside it, bringing out 80 pounds. I handed it to him, him handing back my change. I took the items I had purchased and ran back towards the Opera House. I now needed to find some clothes and hide all the new supplies in the clothes so Crystal didn't find out.

I ran inside the Opera House and ran to the costumes. I grabbed as many outfits as possible and ran back to the caves where I hoped Crystal would be waiting for me.

_**Crystal's POV**_

I watched from the dock as Rat ran up to the wheel barrow with all his clothes. He threw them on. He grinned at me, "Hey sweetheart," He said. I nodded, "Hi love." He pushed the wheel barrow onto the boat carefully, not wanting to break the boat. He then helped me on and climbed on himself. He oared us back to the other side once more, and helped me get the wheel barrow out. "Jesus, this is heavy…" I mumbled. He chuckled softly. "You need more muscle," He teased. I shot a glare at him. "Whatever," I smirked. I walked into the room and sat on the organ bench. He pushed the wheel barrow into the room and headed towards the bed. He picked up all the clothes and food and set them on the bed.

Rat turned towards me and walked over, grabbing my hands. "Close your eyes," He whispered leaning into my ear. He kissed my cheek, as I closed my eyes. "Why am I closing my eyes?" I asked. "Just… You'll see." He pulled me a small distance. He let go of my hands and I heard some shuffling. "Okay," he said. I opened my eyes and stared at him confused. He pointed to the bed. My eyes drifted to the bed. There, lying on the bed were my dreams. My fantasies. My artistic side, about to come out. I stared at it as if it weren't real. I looked back at him, "Can I draw you?" I asked. He nodded excitedly. "Do you like it?" He asked, walking to me, putting his hands at my waist. I looked from the supplies to him stunned. "I'm surprised that's for sure." I paused for a second. "I love it. Thank you Hun." I leaned up and kissed his lips passionately. I pulled away, grabbing his hand. I put him on the bench, staring down at me. His left side shined awesomely at me. I grabbed some of the paper instead of a canvas and some of the pencils and the knife. I went over to the ground in front of Rat and began to work on my newest masterpiece.


End file.
